


trip

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [21]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jensen doesn't fall in love with Jared.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: July OTP Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Kudos: 20





	trip

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: stumble
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

Jensen doesn’t fall love with Jared - he stumbles into it instead.

There was no _this is it_ moment for him but rather a series of missteps.

The perfect cup of coffee for Jensen.

The thing he does with his mouth.

The twang that creeps in when he’s drunk.

The aversion to macadamia nuts raw but loves them in cookies.

The way he always has one foot out of the blanket and the other under Jensen’s calf.

The way he calls his mama every other day just to say hi.

Each making him trip and the picture of love becoming clearer.


End file.
